Takashi Katsura
is a player of Endless Utopia Online. He is an Irregular Hybrid and the Grand Chief of the Nymphs. Appearance Takashi has dark blue eyes and black spiky hair (bluish in-game). He is quite tall and well fit, and is generally seen wearing a suit. He is almost always seen with his eyes half-closed and his brow frowned. When home, he usually wears a grey kimono with a white haori. Personality As the son of the prime minister and heir to a rich family, Takashi acts in a very aristocratic manner. He always appears serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is deeply conflicted. He is notably calm and calculating almost and all times, especially during a battle. His calmness often keeps his thoughts clear of emotional influence, only anger and annoyance occasionally showing on his face. He acts indifferent towards others, bordering on arrogance, and generally thinks little of his adversaries. He holds notable pride and confidence in his skills, both in real life and in-game. But he is quite perceptive and smart, fully aware of the limitations of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to his opponents is usually properly justified. He has a composed and formal, yet powerful, tone while speaking to somebody else. A lawyer by profession, Takashi deeply believes in law, justice, and order. Despite his icy attitude and apathy towards others, he truly does care for those important to him and his family, especially his two younger sisters. He only shows genuine emotion towards them. He also takes notable pride in his family name, and does not tolerate offenses against it, or against his family. Takashi is easily offended if his name is not used properly. Background Takashi is the son of Soichiro Katsura, the 70th prime minister of Japan, and Trisha Lautreamont. He has two younger sisters, Sayaka and Kisara. Trisha died when he was nine years old. Since his father was almost always away because of his work, Takashi, Sayaka, and Kisara spent most of their lives watched over by their maids. Same as her mother and two sisters, he is a Christian. Takashi went to college to study law and graduated within four years, and spent the next one in Britain, studying at Cambridge. Relationships Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race': Irregular Hybrid (Draco-Nymph) *'Aera-Type': TBA *'Occupation': Grand Chief *'Main Equipment': **Rapier **Trident Takashi is one of the very rare Irregular Hybrids, meaning he is a Hybrid of races with opposite elemental affinities. As such, he as incredible reserves of Aera, at the expense of it being more unstable and difficult to control. His skill Elemental Bending is mainly with the two prime elements of both halves of his race, Water and Fire. Most of his training with Aera was devoted on properly balancing both opposed elements, and as such, he is able to switch between both elements and also use them at the same time, but he cannot do it for too long and it also slows down his reaction time and the speed of his attacks. He has complemented his elemental affinities by learning Wind and Earth, and the augmented forms of Fire and Water, Lightning and Cloud. He uses the Lightning typically in conjunction with his Water techniques, giving his attacks even more power. With Wind, he has managed to create Ice, which he generally uses in conjunction with his Fire attacks, alternating between the two. He presumably has skill on the other combined forms between Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. Lastly, Takashi has the ability to combine both of his elemental affinities into Steam. However, Takashi's crowning achievement of his training and his most powerful skill is that he is the only known player to be able to quickly switch between all three states of water, bypassing the weaknesses of Steam and Ice, and making his fighting style rather unpredictable. As a player who has mastered Steam, it is considered that Takashi has also achieved mastery over Fire and Water. Due to his pride, however, he rarely uses this technique, relying mostly on other forms of fighting, and only uses his most powerful ability when he deems his opponent is worth his full attention and power. He has learned fencing since young and has carried his skill into the game as he wields a rapier, but rarely uses it. He also wields a Trident, as the Grand Chief always does. Gallery Trivia *Etymology: **Katsura (桂) means Japanese Judas-tree. **Takashi (隆) means “noble”, “high” or “prosperity”. *Takashi is fluent in Japanese, English, and French. He also holds notable knowledge of Latin. *Kisara has noted similarities between Takashi and REDACTED. *He refers to himself using the pronoun “watashi”, instead of the “ore” or "boku" used by most men. Watashi is a formal way of referring to oneself. Category:Male Category:EUO Player Category:Hybrid (EUO) Category:Character Category:EUO Race Leaders